His Little Family
by mikesh
Summary: Greg and James's twin boys just want to hear their sister's heartbeat. CONTAINS MPREG!


Title:

Title: His little family

Summary: Greg and James's twin boys just want to hear their sister's heartbeat.

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters...wish I did though

Warning: contains past and present mpreg, don't like then please click the back button right now

AN: Thanks to my wonderful beta reader for all of your help and ideas!

As Gregory House-Wilson laid in bed waiting for his husband of five years and best friend of seven years to come back to bed he heard what sounded like little feet coming down the hallway. Greg had just enough time to see that the clock said six am on a Sunday no less before his five year old twins came sneaking into the bedroom. Greg found it strange that his sons would be up so early seeing as they took more after him then James when it came to being up early any day of the week much less a Sunday! Normally they wouldn't rise until eight am to go watch their Sunday cartoons. So Greg lay there pretending to be asleep to see just exactly what his sons were up to.

"Come on before daddy wakes up," replied five year old Robert.

"Shh before you wake him," Alex replied not too quietly like his twin had not even seconds before.

"You be quiet," Robby said as he and his twin brother climbed up onto the bed.

"Now how did uncle Rob say to use this again?" Robby asked grabbing the stethoscope out of his and Alex's 'medical bag.'

For their fifth birthday which was only just a couple of months ago Robert and his wife Allison gave the boys each their own kids doctor gear which included a medical bag for them to share that included everything a real doctor would use so they could be just like their fathers. The boys had loved the gift so much they insisted for the whole week that they be allowed to wear their doctor's coat everywhere. Greg had told them that they could wear them to bed, but they weren't to be taken out of the house for fear that they would either loose them or another child may take it for himself.

"Like this I think," Alex said grabbing the hem of Greg's night shirt and trying to pull it over his eight and a half month pregnant belly with little success.

"Doesn't daddy's shirt need to be higher?" Robby asked.

Instead of replying Alex just shrugged his shoulders at his twin brother.

Greg was starting to get a little worried now as to what his twin boys were up to. He knew that they would never purposely hurt him or their baby sister. That didn't mean however that it couldn't happen by accident seeing as they were only children after all. Greg was curious to see what his little monkeys were up to before he gave away that he was actually awake.

By now James was looking in on his husband and children. He knew that Greg wasn't really sleeping anymore. He'd learned by now when Greg was really sleeping and when he was just pretending to be asleep. James had heard Alex and Robby talking none too quietly in the bedroom, so James had opened the bathroom door just a crack to see what they were up to. It had only taken James seconds to figure out exactly what his twin sons were up to when he saw that they had their doctor coats on over their toy story pajamas and their 'medical bag' on the bed between them where they were sitting. Well between them and Greg's left leg seeing that Alex was sitting on one side and Robby was sitting between Greg's parted legs.

"Give me the scope," Robby said just realizing that his brother had taken it off of his legs where he'd laid it down earlier.

"No, I get to go first this time," Alex said having already put the ear buds around his neck like uncle Rob had shown him and Robby to do.

"I'm older so I get to go first," Robby said with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Only by a minute," Alex said already at the age of five hating that Robby would say that he was older to get his way.

"But I'm still older," Robby said puffing out his chest a little and keeping his arms crossed.

Alex decided to give the scope to his brother so that way his turn would come faster. Otherwise they could be there all day. They were both very pigheaded like their daddy.

Of course at this point Greg had figured out what his children were up to and was having a hard time keeping his laughter in. But he wanted to see just how far his sons would take it so he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing out loud.

Had Greg had his way Alex would probably have been born first since he was sitting lower in Greg's stomach then Robby was throughout the pregnancy. However that had all changed when Robby's heart monitor had spiked and they had been forced to do an emergency c-section on Greg. To this day Greg still didn't like to think about what would have happened had Robert Chase not been in the NCIU and had saved his little boy from dying after they got him and his brother out. So it was really no surprise when Greg suggested that they name their first son after Robert Chase. Of course James had agreed whole heartily seeing that if it hadn't been for him they may have lost their son that day.

"I can't hear anything," Robby said louder then was necessary.

"Try this one that uncle Rob gave us," Robby said digging into their 'medical bag.'

As soon as Greg felt the cold metal of the real stethoscope on his exposed stomach his eyes shot open to look at his sons since he knew he nor James had given the boys a real stethoscope.

"Where did you boys get that from?" Greg asked looking down at his sons. Well more like the tops of their heads since he couldn't really see their faces over his very round stomach.

"On second though hold that thought," Greg said struggling to get out of bed and not kick one of his sons since his daughter had decided to kick him in his very full bladder.

"Boys you need to move so your daddy can get out of bed," James said coming over to help his struggling husband up.

Once James got Greg out of bed, he helped his husband to the bathroom to make sure that he didn't fall. Normally Greg would have thrown a fit that he didn't need James's help to go to the bathroom. But he had learned early on in his pregnancy with the twins that with his bad leg and the pressure they put on his body simple tasks like going to the bathroom after getting up would require help whether he liked it or not. After getting Greg safely back into bed, James then went around to his side of the bed to sit so he could listen to what his sons had to say.

"So go ahead and tell us where you got the real stethoscope from," Greg said.

"Daddy, don't you remember? Uncle Rob and 'unt 'llison gave it to us," Robby said having a hard time with his A sounds.

"Mister, I remember quite well what you got from your aunt and uncle. However you did not get a real stethoscope," Greg said crossing his arms over his stomach and feeling his daughter kick from within.

"From papa's bag," Alex said hoping if he told first he would be in less trouble then his twin.

"'lex!" Robby exclaimed not believing his brother would tell their fathers where they had found the real scope.

"And what have we told you boys about getting into things that don't belong to you?" Greg asked raising his eyebrow.

"Not to," both boys said at the same time with the little heads down.

Before James could take mercy on his sons and tell them that they weren't in any real trouble, Greg beat him to it.

"Neither of you are in trouble this time. But in the future please ask papa or I before you take things from our closets, ok?" Greg asked.

"Ok," both boys said with their heads still down.

"Daddy and I don't make rules as a way to punish you, its to keep you both safe. Do you understand?" James asked.

"Yes," both said while both looking up at the exact same time.

"Good, now what exactly were you two doing in here so early anyways?" James asked having already known what they were doing in his and Greg's room so early.

"Nothing," Robby said looking away from his fathers.

"James, I think I know what they were doing," Greg said playing a little game with the boys that they didn't even realize they were playing.

"Oh what's that?" James asked knowing the game his husband was playing.

"I think they wanted to hear their sister's heartbeat like they got to the other day," Greg said knowing that's exactly what they wanted.

"Is that so boys?" James asked eyebrow raised.

Instead of a reply two little heads nodded up and down.

"And why didn't you just ask daddy or I if you could?" James asked.

"'lex didn't think that you would let us," Robby said.

"Is that so Alex?" Greg asked.

"It was Robby," Alex said.

"Well no matter whose idea it was, you could have just come talk to me or papa and we would have let you," Greg said.

"But not now?" Robby asked giving his daddy his best sad face he could.

"I don't know, what do you think James?" Greg asked looking over at his husband.

"Well I say it's up to you," James said.

"I guess this once," Greg said.

"Really?" asked two very excited five year olds.

"Only after breakfast," Greg said.

"So we have to miss cartoons?" Alex asked.

"Sometimes you have to give up one thing for another," Greg said.

"Fine," Alex said.

"Robby?" James asked when his son didn't answer.

"I guess," Robby said.

"Ok, well how about you two help me make something for us to eat?" James asked getting up from the bed.

"Yay!" Robby and Alex exclaimed at the same time while getting off the bed.

"What would you boys like to eat?" James asked helping Robby get off the bed before he fell on his bottom.

"Pancakes!" exclaimed both boys at the same time.

"Greg?" James asked looking at his husband to see if he would want their sons' favorite meal for a third day in a row.

"Sure but make sure you have the peanut butter and syrup before you come up this time!" Greg exclaimed trying to give his best House glare, but of course not successfully pulling it off anymore with his stomach in the way.

"I remember," James said remembering how he'd been sent down stairs twice the first day to get what his husband was craving for his pancakes.

Their sons were not into having syrup or anything but butter on their pancakes, well if they could get chocolate chips, then they would take it. But they had used up all of their chocolate chips for yesterday's breakfast. So today's was going to have to be butter only.

Once James got breakfast ready for his family, he and the boys carried it all upstairs to the bedroom.

"It's about time," Greg said.

"Sorry to have kept you and the princess waiting," James said.

"You should be, I think we were going to starve before you guys got back up here," Greg said.

"Daddy, stop being a queen," Alex said.

Laughing while almost loosing control of the tray in his hand "Alex I think you meant to tell your daddy to stop being a drama queen," James said wiping the tears out of his eyes after setting the tray down before he really did drop it.

"That's what I said," Alex said.

"I am not the one who's the drama queen around here," Greg said.

"Greg, we both know that you are so give it up," James said.

"Yeah daddy," Alex said.

"Greg just eat before it gets cold," James said knowing that there was something on the tip of his husband's tong.

After everyone was done eating, James moved everything to the floor to be taken care of later.

"Ok boys we will try to listen to your sister's heartbeat, but I don't know if you will be able to hear it today. Is that understood?" Greg asked his sons while pulling up his shirt.

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"Well depending on the way your sister is lying today if we will be able to hear it very well," James said having already handed Greg the stethoscope.

"Why?" Robby asked.

"Well it's just like when I was pregnant with the two of you. Sometimes you would lay on your stomach so we couldn't hear your heartbeats," Greg said.

"How could we lay on our stomachs?" Robby asked.

"Just like your sister moves around in daddy, you did too when you were inside of him. So you would sometimes move so we couldn't hear your heartbeats," James said.

"Oh," Alex said.

"Well thankfully today your sister is laying so we can hear her heartbeat," Greg said.

"Thanks," Greg said when James help the scope in place for him so he could remove the ear buds.

"Alex come sit on papa's lap so you can listen first," Greg said.

"Why can't I go first?" Robby asked.

"Robby, we've told you this before. Just because you were the first born, doesn't mean you always get to go first on everything. You have to share with your brother and let him go first sometimes," Greg said.

"Fine," Robby said knowing that he would have to wait his turn.

"Papa are you taking a turn?" Alex asked after both he and his twin had, had their chance to listen and feel their sister.

"Papa will have his turn tonight," Greg said readjusting his shirt.

"Why?" Robby asked.

"It helps papa sleep at night," Greg said not too far off the mark.

He knew since he himself had almost died after being shot by a patient, it wasn't uncommon for James to get out his stethoscope and listen to Greg's heart to make it real to him that he was still there and it wasn't a dream. Greg had awoken a few times to James having his stethoscope to his chest. The first time James did that, he found it weird and teased him for it. However, after he almost had a miscarriage with the twins, Greg understood why James had did that, to solify that he was still there. Just like Greg did to solify that his sons were still there. It wasn't uncommon for Greg and James both have their stethoscope out listening to the twins' heartbeats. Some might find it strange or make fun of them. But Greg didn't care, it was his way of knowing that his sons were safe and that it wasn't a dream he was going to wake up from where his sons had died. It wasn't uncommon for Greg to listen to his daughter's heartbeat during the day at work when things were stressful or people were annoying him. Listening to that little heartbeat helped calm him down.

"Oh," Robby said.

"Now who wants to go watch a movie?" James asked.

"I do, I do!" exclaimed both five year olds.

"And what shall we be watching today?" James asked going over to help Greg off the bed.

"Toy story" "Finding Nemo!" "Monster U!" said three very excited boys.

"Greg, you don't count anymore," James said knowing that it was his husband who had said Monster U which of course was Monster university.

"Awe, come on Jimmy, you're no fun anymore!" Greg said/pouted as his husband helped him get up.

"Well one of us has to be the adult around here," James said.

"Daddy being silly. Monster U isn't out yet," Alex said not realizing that his father had of course illegally downloaded the movie and seen it.

When he had told James about it, James made him get rid of it because he didn't want their children to think that you could do whatever you wanted to get what you wanted.

"Yes daddy is," James said.

It was decided on that they would watch both Toy story and finding Nemo. Since it was raining and cold out, James had brought down the boys' blankets from their beds along with his and Greg's to snuggle in on the couch.

As James sat there watching his sons and husband sleep after only getting through one movie, he realized just how lucky he was to have his little family. Of course there had been bumps and bruises along the way, but in the end he wouldn't have changed anything to get where he was in his life and have four people that he loved dearly and would die for. He couldn't wait for his daughter to come join their family, it maybe loud and sometimes inappropriate but it was their family and James wouldn't change it nor Greg for the world.

The end

Please review!


End file.
